Days of Our Lives
by Skyciale
Summary: In which Yellow gets drunk, Blue joins in, Red is confused, and Green just wants to dive in a hole.


Yellow walked down her front path with a spring in her step, Chuchu dancing happily beside her. It was another sunny day in Viridian City, and Yellow was looking forward to it. Today was special, after all. For the first time in months, Red, Green and Blue were all coming to Viridian. Green because he had received a very direct order to man his gym (which had been vacant for nearly a year), Red because he had wanted to take a break from training, and Blue because… well, who could predict her motives?

She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see - speak of the devil, _Blue_, smiling warmly at her with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Hi, Yellow! I haven't seen you for ages!"

Said blonde stared at her in shock. How had she gotten there so quickly and quietly? Then she remembered her manners and smiled happily back at her. "Blue! I thought you weren't supposed to be here until later in the afternoon!"

Blue simply grinned. "Oh, I just came early. I couldn't wait to see how you were doing, after all. I haven't seen you for months, can you blame me?"

The two girls turned and entered the house, exchanging news and catching up with each other. Unfortunately, Yellow failed to notice the rather ominous bulge in Blue's bag….

* * *

The two girls entered Yellow's kitchen, where the blonde-haired girl immediately set to bustling around as Blue seated herself at the table.

"Blue, here you go!" Yellow set down two empty glasses and plates of various biscuits and pastries. "It's not very fancy, sorry about that. I don't get guests very often..."

The brunette waved her off. "No, no, it's fine! This looks really good!" A sly smile crept over her face as she watched Yellow struggling with the refrigerator door, which had jammed for the third time that morning; she _really_ needed to oil the hinges, though she hadn't had any time as of late.

"You don't need to get any drinks, you know. I felt guilty for just dropping in on you like that, so I brought this!" Blue reached into her bag, producing an unmarked bottle filled with sloshing liquid.

Trusting to the last, Yellow abandoned her efforts and sat down at the table, Chuchu scurrying up onto it as well. "Wow, thanks, Blue! But… what is it?" she asked, looking rather dubiously at the amber liquid that Blue had just upended into both of their cups.

Blue winked. "Don't question me, just try it! I promise you'll like it!"

The unsuspecting girl's face became even more confused as she sniffed it and felt her eyes water as an overpowering smell invaded her sinuses. But since her friend had offered the drink, it would be rude to refuse, right?

The brown-haired Kanto girl's eyes bore a sinister light as she watched her friend taking tentative sips of the drink and wincing each time she did so. An evil smirk curled the corners of her mouth.

_Right…._

"Finally, we're at Viridian!"

Red and Green touched down on the grounds of Viridian City, quickly returning Aerodactyl and Charizard before they attracted too much attention. Red looked around in interest - he hadn't seen the place since his battle with Giovanni years ago - while Green was his usual stoic self.

"The gym is this way. Let's go."

Green turned and took three steps before Red stopped him. "Hey, Green, wait! Yellow lives here, right? Come on, we came to visit her too!"

Green shrugged. "Duties come first. I have to be at my gym to meet any challengers. We can visit her this evening when the gym closes. That's when she expects us to come in the first place."

Red looked slightly downcast, but was about to agree when something caught his eye - a flash of brown hair, disappearing between two nearby houses.

"Wait… hey, did I just see Blue? Come on, let's go after her!"

With that, he ran off, leaving an exasperated Green to trail after him.

* * *

"This is your fault."

Red rubbed his head. "I said I was sorry, all right?"

"Not sorry enough."

Following their chase after the person Red _thought _was Blue, they had continued looking for the figure, which had mysteriously vanished. Rather, Red looked. In Green's case, after much arguing on his part, the Viridian gym leader now followed Red, exuding a sullen but resigned air.

But hours later with the sun fast approaching the horizon, Green finally put his foot down.

"It has been three hours since we began searching. It's _sunset_, and now it's too late to return to the gym. All thanks to you, I might add. Come on, Red. We're going to Yellow's house."

And with that, he stalked off. Pika squeaked excitedly and clambered onto his usual spot on Red's shoulder, where said boy sheepishly scratched the rodent's head. "Come on, Pika. Let's go see Chuchu and Yellow."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them approached the small cottage that rested on the edge of the Viridian forest. Red did remember this place; it was where he had recuperated after his exhausting match with Giovanni.

Though he couldn't remember if Green had ever been to Yellow's house. He probably had, judging on how he was able to find the place with unnerving precision. Or maybe that was just Green being Green.

And suddenly, said brown-haired teen paused, staring at the house's front door, which swung ajar. Giggles, laughs and occasional snorts rang out from it, as well as the ringing of glasses as they clanked noisily against each other.

A moment later, a yellow blur leaped through the front door.

"Wait, is that-"

Chuchu rocketed into Red with the force of a baseball bat, sending him struggling to retain his balance as the terrified mouse clambered up his legs and up to his hat to hide behind Red's backpack, shivering and squeaking furiously. Pika worriedly climbed down to her - Red once again stumbled as he adjusted to the weight - and tried to comfort her to little success.

"What's going on in there?" Red wondered. He glanced at a poker-faced Green, who reached for a pokeball on his belt. "No idea. Let's investigate."

The two cautiously entered the house. The rooms were empty, but the laughter continued - sounding loudest in the kitchen as they snuck closer and closer, until they were just beside the doorway. A nod to the other, and the two ducked around the corner and came face-to-face with-

Red blinked. "Er-"

Green's face met the palm of his hand. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, Red, Green… yerr finally here!" Yellow slurred, raising a sloshing half-full cup in a lopsided salute. "Come have something to-o drink!" This was punctuated by a rather tipsy giggle. Beside her slouched Blue, who nodded and grinned foolishly, raising her own tankard of beer. In front of them sprawled several bottles of drink - many of which, Red noticed with some alarm, appeared to be already empty. Exactly how much had these two had?

Yellow chose that moment to slide out of her chair and fall lazily across the tiled floor, emitting several incoherent snorts as she did so. Blue laughed and tried to help her up, but tripped and joined her on the ground. Red hastily ran over to help them both up, while Green looked on with narrowed eyes.

In retrospect, it was rather obvious how they'd gotten into this mess. Blue must have visited Yellow earlier and offered her the alcohol. Of course, Yellow - who could be _incredibly _thick at times - wouldn't have suspected any sinister intent from a fellow Dex Holder of all people. Which would have been about the same time he and Red reached Viridian.

Meaning Red probably actually had seen Blue that afternoon. Pesky girl.

A louder hiccup-snort interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up - straight into the face of a laughing Red, cheeks flushed with alcohol as he tipped his head back and took a swig of beer straight from the bottle.

"… Seriously?" An evening spent with three drunk morons hadn't exactly been how Green was envisioning his day.

Pika and Chuchu weren't helping. They'd snuck off a bottle and had begun taking curious sips of the stuff. Even as he watched them, Red's Pika stumbled into the wall, cheeks sparking erratically. Chuchu wasn't much better off - flat on the ground, her ornamental flower tilted at a dangerous angle as static crackled around her. So he was officially the only sober one in the house. Great.

"Greeeeen…. " And it was Red again, shoving what was left of his own bottle into Green's hand. Still half full, by the looks of it. "Try some, ehh?"

In times like these, there was only one thing to do.

Green heaved a sigh. Then he upended the bottle into his own mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this over a year ago, and just got around to finishing the last couple of paragraphs a day or two ago. Forgive the errors I'm sure are splattered all over the page. **

**I sincerely apologize if I got any of my facts wrong. And if you liked it, review? **


End file.
